


El pequeño Tritón (la sirenita).

by Divy_Shakti



Category: Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Fairy Tale Elements, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: Peter Maximoff no puede dejar de ser Cleptomano, dandole el profesor Xavier la solución "cada fin de semana visitar un lugar diferente del país", le ayuda de sobremanera no obstante saliendo de las fronteras americanas adentrandose a Canadá se encuentra a cierto mutante con garras de metal, solo que este actúa de una manera bestial.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan & Pietro Maximoff, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 15





	El pequeño Tritón (la sirenita).

Descubrimiento

Habían llegado a un acuerdo. Después de que Erik Lensherr se había ido de la mansión Xavier, Peter Django Maximoff había tenido para liberar la tensión irse los fines de semana a recorrer Estados Unidos y si llegaba a México o Canadá, no importaba con tal de llegar el lunes puntual para la primera hora.

Claro el grupo de los jóvenes X-men se conformaba de Scott, Jean, Kurt, Jubile, Ororo y Peter. Y a pesar de que el desayuno, comida y cena la compartían siempre en la cocina y no había rencor con ninguno Peter prefería estar con Ororo que con cualquier otro integrante de los Xmen. Al principio había algunos roses puesto que Peter no se le había quitado la maña de robar cosas. Y de ahí que Charles optará por que se fuera por el mundo si bien quisiera mientras que le trajera un suvenir (hasta le daba a veces dinero por ello).

Y así nuestro querido peliplateado se fue por todo Estados Unidos con suficiente dinero para comer, unas mudas de ropa interior y un comunicador X. Yendo a las playas frías de California, como a la convención de carne en Texas, por el aburrido Kentuky solo por un buen trozo de pollo, las piedras rojizas de Colorado en Arizona y Sedona. Le había encontrado su pasión y podía complementar sus clases con los viajes recorridos. Tomándose una foto en Cuba justo donde su padre había dejado paralitico a Charles; a Peter le pareció gracioso y el profesor con su brillante calva amablemente había sonreído quedando con un hueco en el interior.

Llegando a Alberta, Canada; le pareció igual de aburrida que Kentuky "no jodas, hay pinos-pinos, pinos con hojas picudas, pinos que parecen pinos y no son pinos; así y ese árbol de maple" entre sus pensamientos rápidos no se dio cuenta de que algo le había golpeado.

-Auch- Se había sobado el hombro recién impactado en otro pino. La conmoción no duro mucho sus ojos comenzaron a buscar la cosa responsable de dicho impacto en lo que sus ojos se enfocaban a velocidad normal. Teniendo de frente una versión moderna de un cavernícola con una exuberante barba, encorvado quedando de frente al muchacho, con las garras de fuera, abriendo las encías mostrando todos sus dientes, en vez de un mazo llevaba arrastrando un venado.

Salvando al principe

-¿Logan?- apenas habla y el humano bestial se acercó un poco más con amenaza de morder al joven- cálmate, eres Logan alias Wolverine- el mayor no dejaba los rugidos.

Podría haber usado sus poderes y en menos de un segundo podría estar en algún lugar poblado o lanzar a Logan lo más lejos que podía, pero, no lo hizo; su cuerpo lo único que le pidió fue hacerse para atrás de arcadas hasta topar con un árbol. Esta circunstancia de estar demasiado cerca del hombre inmortal ocasionó algo que él nunca creyó volver a sentir desde ese día que descubrió su mutación. Estaba transpirando por nervios era un olor agradable suave, que se podía distinguir entre todos los árboles o al menos eso fue lo que apreció Logan, junto a su hermoso palpitar; de apoco fue guardando sus garras, sus labios volvían a su forma original el peliplateado cerró los ojos y el sonido de unas respiraciones profundas, abrió primero un ojo encontrándose con la cara de Logan muy cerca a la de él.

La nariz de Logan recorría las mejillas del de ojos marrones, olisqueando posteriormente su cuello -¿Logan, qué haces?- con miedo a que le cortará con lo cercano que estaba sus temblorosas mano llegaban a los hombros del mayor con el fin de alejarle pero le salió peor de lo que creía. Tomó sus manos a la fuerza y se lo llevó de costal a uno de sus hombros y del otro cargo al venado que ya tenía consigo. Mirando aquel ser muerto suspiro y exclamo resignado fingiendo hablar con el venado

-Enserio lo intenté señor venado, trate de salvarlo de aquellas fieras, te han matado.

Arremedando al venado continuó- no te preocupes Quicksilver, a veces no se puede ser tan genial.

-Lo sé, creo que nadie podría resistirse a un hombre como yo con o sin mi genialidad.

-recuerda salvaste aquella niña del edificio.

-cierto recogí aquella niña que me dio una flor.

-Salvaste al mundo de apocalipsis.

-si pero terminó dejándome un gran yeso.

-con unas firmas muy cool, la de Ororo en su lengua original fue la mejor.

-y ahora soy una princesa en peligro.

-y ahora eres una princesa en peligro

Logan no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando el chico pero le daba gracia lo bonito que salían los sonidos de su expulsando una risa tonta, Quicksilver se pavoneaba a sus adentro "nadie podía resistirse a mis encantos" pensó.

.

No se dio cuenta en que momento había llegado a una cueva muy grande, la roca en el suelo despedía el paisaje de árboles. Y un ligero rojo se apreciaba en la cueva como algunas imágenes hechas por los nativos de aquellos lugares hace mucho tiempo, aquella escena fue rota al momento que como un saco de papas la bestia tiró al muchacho sobre la piedra, si no fuera por su mutación el golpe habrá sido peor.

-¡hey grandulón ten cuidado!-

El mayor simulaba una sonrisa o algo parecido, no parecía estética la forma de aquel rostro. Expulsando una de sus garras destripó el venado dejando la piel a un lado junto con otras pieles de lobos, alces, castores, mapaches "los hippies podrían quejarse de esto" pensó el joven. Siguiendo con su vista de la cueva pudo apreciar los restos de huesos y sangre en el suelo no era lugar adecuado para vivir, pateo algunos huesos fuera del recinto (o los que pudo patear). Los gruñidos de Logan le interrumpieron de tan interesante labor viendo como Logan le extendía una parte del venado, juraba que era una pierna pues se veía la pesuña salir.

-No creo que pueda comer algo así. Déjame hacer una fogata.

Peter nunca le pareció necesario, él sabía que podía pelear y si le daba hambre encontraría un MC Pato donde sea que estuviera y regresaría cuando el villano apenas se diera cuenta. Pero eso a Raven no le importaba en lo absoluto; nunca estaba de más llevar lo necesario para sobrevivir en algún desierto.

Contando con una navaja suiza, una cuerda no muy gruesa (creada por Hank) de unos 50 metros y un encendedor. Usando su mutación tomo algunas ramas cercanas como hojas para crear la fogata. A Logan le parecía de lo más interesante ver la estela plateada moverse de un lado a otro así podía apreciar de mejor manera el aroma del chico. Al son de un par de mordidas de su venado. Una vez que la llama encendió empaló su pata de venado y le hecho al fuego. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el olor a carne inundara las fosas de la bestia. Peter vio esto gracioso y le ofreció su pierna y el mayor le dio lo que quedaba del venado para que lo quemara.

.

Acabándose los rayos Logan tomo en los brazos a Peter y se tumbó al suelo. Peter encima del mayor sus mejillas como sus orejas enrojecieron. El cuerpo bien formado, la sensación de la barba rosando por su cabeza. Se reprimió a si mismo por pensar de esa manera del mayor no era algo en lo que quería hacer deliberadamente y menos con el respeto que le tenía se maldijo. Era sábado en la noche así que podía quedarse un día más, sin embargo no encontraba manera para decirle al mayor que se iría por lo que nunca lo hizo.

Se encamino a ver el día de Logan entre pelear con otros animales por su territorio, correr grandes tramos y sentirse vivo. Era hermoso la forma en la que este Logan le mostraba las cosas a pesas de que sabía que era un árbol o cosas así. Gustaba de aquello. Ignoraba que le pudo haber ocurrido al mayor para terminar con aquel pensamiento tan primitivo, quizá, un gran golpe en la cabeza y no cualquier golpe uno muy, muy grande. En efecto el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando te diviertes y fue por ello cuando vio el ocaso se dio cuenta que era hora de irse. El mayor le iba tomarle de la muñeca para llevarle a la cueva, pero este fue veloz.

Peter le extendió su Walkman y sus audífonos -Hey Logan escucha- con cuidado se los acomodo en sus oídos y le puso la música suave de sweet dreams.

Logan se espantó y gruño un poco, le gustaba- Prométeme que lo cuidarás- la bestia no sabía que le tratara de decir así que gruño una vez más- En cinco días que se ponga el sol- indicando el ocaso- regresare.

Le tomo el tiempo para indicarle que botones usar para detener y continuar la música, esperaba que le duraran 5 días las baterías y con ello desapareció.

...

Llegaría a las 5 a la mansión tendría tres horas para dormir y cinco segundos para cambiarse, comer y hacer la tarea, se la robaría a Kurt esta vez Ororo la oculta muy bien, todo volvería a la normalidad.

Todo aquel momento que la maestra Parker les trataba de dar un poco de redacción y lenguaje Peter no se podía concentrar, bueno la verdad nunca se había concentrado siempre esperaba que la maestra apuntará todo en el pizarrón y el aprendía aquello. Esta vez estaba garabateado a ese nuevo Wolverine un mal dibujo de un hombre cavernícola ahora si con un taparrabo amarillo los ojos cubiertos por la mata de pelo y aquellos hermoso pectorales.

Dibujar le relajaba era de las pocas cosas que se tomaba su tiempo para hacer, el delinear las sombras, y los contrastes de las luces, la forma de los ojos profundos y gruesos. Si eso fue lo que le complicó más aquella mirada penetrante hacía el. Recordó aquella primera vez que también le había mirado con intensidad como si con aquellos ojos amielados pudieran cortarlo y descubrir su pecho.

Las clases habían pasado y con ello la comida con sus compañeros

-¿qué tal te fue?- era Ororo con un apretado pantalón negro sus sandalias y camisa blanca.

-Pues...- no sabía que decir, contar que había visto a Logan seria muestra de que los demás sabrían de él y para aquel entonces él no quería contárselo a nadie- volví a ir a Kentuky quería pollo.

La semana pasaba lentamente, detestaba ver los segundos moverse en los relojes, detestaba que aquella semana no hubiera alguna misión, detestaba que fuera temporada de exámenes y lo que más detestaba era no estar con Logan.

.

-¿Profesor?- Peter había entrado olvidando los modales dándole un tremendo susto a Xavier.

Con una mano al pecho- ¡Dios Peter! Toca antes de entrar.

-Ehm, disculpe- caspio un poco- Deseaba preguntarle algo.

-si claro- extendió el brazo para que tomará asiento en la silla contraria a su escritorio, dando su cálida sonrisa que a Peter le hacía recordar a su madre.

-¿ha sabido algo de mi padre?

La sonrisa se fue perdiendo en el rostro, no era la primera vez que Peter le hacía esta pregunta al profesor, no obstante eso no significaba que a él le doliera de la misma manera. Para Charles Franscis Xavier todos los estudiantes de la academia eran sus hijos y aunque muchos padres lo nieguen siempre hay preferidos, los X-men ocupaban ese lugar, por ende Peter era uno de sus hijos favoritos. Como una madre apreso sus labios con sus dientes y tratando de buscar la respuesta en el cielo regreso a los ojos de aquel chiquillo.

La mirada de Charles le había dicho todo, no creería que su padre hiciera un grupo de supervillanos.

.

Había sido por fin el momento esperado, la ultima hora del viernes y esa mañana Peter tenía todo preparado para regresar con Logan, incluso había agregado un saco de dormir y algunas chucherías interesantes para presentarle a Logan, en menos de media hora ya se encontraba en aquella cueva en busca del lobezno.

Las cosas estaban casi en su lugar, digo más huesos, y nuevas cenizas, menos el reproductor y el cavernícola en concreto. El sonido de una escopeta alejo a las aves de la zona, el pelíplateado corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó topándose a Wolverine con las garras fuera y cinco hombres que por sus escopetas, chalecos y camisa a cuadros podría sospecharse que eran cazadores.

-¡Wow!- dijo interponiéndose en la pelea- chicos por favor esta no es forma de tratar a una persona.

Uno de los hombres el que estaba enfrente un poco gordo y de cabellos rubios externo- ¿persona? Esta cosa es una bestia.

Dijo apuntándole al velocista con la escopeta. Esto enfureció con sobre manera al castaño pero el peliplateado giro la cabeza para hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien.

-Por favor, chicos ustedes están por perder, así que decidan ¿se van por las buenas o por las malas?

Uno de los compañeros del rubio disparo, fue cuando el menor aprovecho para desviar la bala y quitarles las escopetas desarmándolas enfrente de estos- se los dije.

Esto espanto al grupo y salieron corriendo, el menor rio y al momento de girar para ver a Logan este le abrazo con fuerza- hey, hey tranquilo todo está bien- Eso no evito que el mayor se llevará a Peter cargando como princesa, oliéndole para percatarse que era él.

.

El mayor no le soltó no le importo lo incomodo que le pareciera, no le soltó, tenía miedo que el menor se volverá ir, temía que aquello que había vivido antes hubiera sido solo una ilusión. Claro el menor se encargó de hacerle entender que todo estaba bien. Habían pasado horas pegado era más que obvio que ciertas necesidades básicas aparecían no solo hambre, si saben a lo que me refiero. Por lo que le pidió que si le dejaba salir, chillo y le suplico. Sería muy vergonzoso que a sus 21 años se hiciera en los pantalones. El mayor le acompaño avergonzando al velocista.

Aunque pareciera curioso el cavernícola estaba disfrutando de lo que estaba viendo, y sentía palpitar su entrepierna entre ese pantalón roído.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?-Un gruñido más parecido a un gemido grave se exhalo por la nuca del velocista- así no puedo orinar- se traspasó a una medida considerable para orinar a gusto. Una vez que el menor acabo de hacer sus menesteres Logan aprovecho e hizo lo suyo también. Los ojos casi se le salían igual que la baba "Es enorme, venuda y gruesa; eso no entra ni a punta de patadas" pensó Peter.

Regreso a la cueva en paso lento asimilando lo ocurrido, entre querer olvidarlo por el respeto de la bestia o recordarlo para placer propio en menos de diez segundos todo se había ido al caño, Logan se acercó con para frotarse con el menor. Sintiendo el bulto entre sus nalgas giraba la cabeza de tanto en tanto para no tener ideas erróneas "demasiado tarde".

Por una parte eso le gustaba tener tremendo mutante dotado en sus espaldas, era Logan gracias a él había conocido los X-men, por otra parte estaba mal abusando de la condición mental del mutante. Por lo que usando su velocidad se alejó a una distancia prudente.

Una forma de distraerlo y distraerse fue sacando de su maleta una bolsa con frituras que no dudo en compartir, eso le fascino al mayor, como los pastelillos de vainilla, la soda energética, las barras de chocolate entre otras cosillas más. Logan se veía curioso con esos gestos de sorpresa y admiración. Esa noche aunque durmieron pegados, no hubo tensión.

O eso se decía Peter constantemente, sus casi ronquidos más parecidos a exhalaciones rebotaban en el cuello del menor, y el miembro no era lo único duro: los brazos, las piernas, los hombros, el abdomen "¡oh por dios!, ¡que alguien me mate!".

El velocista recordó parte de su pubertad y su descubrimiento sobre sus gustos particulares, pero todo lo aprendido a partir de la vista no se comparaba con tener la materia en mano, todo lo aprendido en las revistas playboy, las revistas de mamá, lo poco que Ororo le mostraba no se comparaba. Era como un primer amor a flor de piel.

Al día siguiente Peter había aprovechado que el mayor seguía dormido para reabastecer, comprando una cazuela, dos platos metálicos con sus respectivos cubiertos, verduras y carne. Habiendo organizado un poco (lo que Peter quiso decir con ello era tirar los huesos fuera de la cueva junto las cenizas, no limpiaba ni su cuarto menos una cueva ajena) estaba orgulloso de que la cueva al menos tenía aspecto de pocilga, quizá en un futuro podría parecer casa. Se decidió por preparar la comida al estilo campirano. El olor le llego al presunto animal, despabilándose se acercó a las espaldas del muchacho para abrazarle. El x-men no esperaba aquello por lo que se sonrojo sirviendo algo de comida en el plato. La cara de desconcierto de Lobezno era todo un poema.

-Ten- le había acercado el plato de metal- comida de verdad- le había dado la cuchara.

A modo de espejo se paró enfrente del mayor con su propio plato, tomando un poco de las verduras picadas con carne en su cuchara para pasarlo a su boca.

-Se come así.

Logan con la mano en puño agarro un pedazo, comiéndoselo lento por la dificultad del instrumento, una vez que le tomo la técnica comía más rápido, todo lo que le daba el menor era delicioso. Eran en esta clase de escenas que Peter se sentía mal por su morbosa mente, era un animalito salvaje que lo estaba domesticando.

El día de la despedida había llegado y con ello un remplazo de baterías para el Walkman y la promesa de regresar la próxima semana.

.

Disfrutaba de Logan y era solo suyo aunque una parte de él decía que estaba mal no podía tenerlo para él solo, lo poco que el profesor Xavier le contó, Logan fue un X-men en el futuro y que era uno de los mejores y más valiosos miembros. Ahora estaba ahí en un bosque perdido de Canadá pensando solamente en cada cuando iba y venía el pelíplateado.

Todos habían visto sus cambios de humor, sus risas solitarias y su sonrojo premeditado.

-Peter tiene novia- dijo a sus espaldas Tormenta, creando un escalofrío en el peliplateado.

-¿Yo? claro qué no- giró la cabeza hacía el lado contrario a su amiga y rio a lo bajo.

.

Claro ya iban meses de eso, de que Peter esperaba los viajes solo para convivir con Logan y hacerlo de a poco civilizado, y al mismo tiempo los comportamientos de cachorro de lobo le enternecían sintiendo algo parecido al amor.

Este Logan necesitaba de abrazos, de mimos y de caricias. Necesitaba la aprobación del menor para no tener que matar a alguien en el proceso. Necesitaba del Peter que con semana a semana le mostraba un nuevo mundo. Peter le gustaba vestirlo y el Lobo se acomodaba lo mejor que podía.

-¿Qué haces?- Logan olisqueaba a Peter

-Querer algo- Si Peter le había enseñado algunas palabras básicas.

-¿Quieres algo?- entre gruñidos Logan negó.

-tú por gracias, Querer algo tú por gracias.

El velocista miró al cielo ¿Qué quería realmente?, quería muchas cosas, quería tener buenas calificaciones, quería ser un orgullo para su madre, quería ver a su hermana, quería contarle a Erik que era su padre. Conforme su mirada caía en la de Logan sabía lo que quería y que podía darse el lujo de abrir su temeroso corazón.

-Cierra los ojos- Encarando sus cejas pobladas obedeció, el tiempo le pareció eterno aunque sabía que solo habían pasado segundos, se acercó entrelazó sus dedos en aquella abultada barba hasta llegar a las mejillas guiando el rostro hacía el suyo dándole un casto beso, lentamente se separó- solo esto.

La sonrisa boba de Logan le había sacado una risa y un sonrojo "mi primer beso" pensó.

Ese fue el inicio de una vida llena de secretos y culpa, dejaba que Logan hiciera con él lo que quisiera desde un frotamiento del miembro mayor en sus glúteos hasta tocar al peliplateado con el fin de correrse.

-¿Logan?

El nombrado solo gruño mientras tenía al mocoso encima de suyo.

-Estaremos así siempre.

Logan no entendía, pero veía tristeza en sus ojos por lo que le beso de forma tosca el cuello.

-siempre.

.

Logan de a poco era un humano había dejado la cueva por una pequeña cabaña con cocineta, tenía seis cambios de ropa y de tanto en tanto se iba al mercado con plata que Peter le dejaba, siendo tratado con normalidad. Era un humano pero no era Logan carecía de alma y por ende ese no era Wolverine, lo que decían sus placas seguía siendo el Arma X. Le costó mucho asimilar que podía perder todo aquello.

La conciencia fue mucha y decidió que después del Spring Breaker (ya que pasaría dos semanas con Logan) le pediría de favor a Jean si pudiera ayudarle a su "amigo" a recordar.

Era difícil, no obstante los abrazos, besos y caricias le daban fuerzas para creer que cuando Logan regresara podría conquistarlo, no solo al cuerpo también el alma. Le daba valor de un mejor futuro al que se esperaba de él uno donde tendría a Logan apoyándole en todo.

Logan le alegraba que el peli plateado estuviese ahí por mucho tiempo, ya se había acostumbrado a que se fuera por unos días y a los otros regresará. No se cuestionaba mucho lo que hacía Peter, era un cambio de rutina y siempre le enseñaba cosas nuevas. Al menos ya iba solo al pueblo y se compraba sus provisiones para comer. Peter le pedía que se integrara a la sociedad no obstante no podía, le parecían unos seres extraños; Peter era diferente, olía diferente, sabía diferente. No le veía con miedo y al contrario se asombraba cuando veía sus garras.

-Logan ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-...

-Podrías sacar tus garras para mí, por favor.

Acepto sacarlas de mala manera, lo hacía lento y dudoso. Peter no le había prohibido nunca usarlas, pero sabía lo que conllevaban: mucho dolor y sangre cosa que ponía mal cuando menos se dio cuenta el menor ya tenía el torso descubierto, puso el filo de las navajas en un costado. A Logan no le estaba gustando lo que estaba viendo. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenía tres cortadas no tan profundas en el costado.

-no me fue tan mal- la sangre se desprendía de apoco en la nívea piel. Logan se sintió culpable. No obstante parecía que Peter lo disfrutaba- ya tendré algo para recordarte. La bestia acercó su lengua en las cortadas "ojala fuera así siempre, que Logan cure todas las heridas que me haga".

Las vacaciones fuero sensacionales esa última noche Logan le había hecho el amor, le había penetrado salvajemente en aquella cabaña, le había dejado marcas y rasguños en todo el cuerpo y sobre todo le había dicho "te necesito" por primera vez.

El pedido a la bruja del mar

-Jean.

-¿Si?

-Este próximo fin de semana podrías acompañarme a mi viaje.

-Si claro, ¿A dónde iríamos?

-Canadá.

Dicho y hecho fueron de forma promedio en tren hasta las fronteras de Canadá, y el resto del recorrido Peter la había llevado en brazos.

En el camino que Peter ya se sabía de memoria aclaro- Necesito que le ayudes a recordar su memoria, quien es y esas cosa, llevó mucho tiempo con él pero estaba esperando que no fuera tan hostil.

-bueno.

Una vez llegaron al principio el cavernícola entre queriendo y no acepto que la chica pusiera sus manos en las cienes contrarías.

-Espera- había dicho Peter- déjame hablar con él por última vez.

A Jean no le pareció extraño, ya se había introducido a la mente de Quicksilver, era muy reservada ante los secretos que le daban los otros del grupo. Raven y Charles eran la mamá y el papá en esta extraña familia pero dentro del grupo de jóvenes la más sensata y discreta era jean.

Peter abrazo a la bestia- te quiero mucho.

-Yo también querer mucho a Peter.

-Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver.

Logan creía que Peter se iba ir por un rato como siempre lo hacía por lo que sin pena ni gloría asintió. Peter le había besado por última vez.

Jean había visto todo pero prefería guardárselo para sí entendía a su compañero y sobre todo entendía por todo lo que había pasado, haciendo que su ilusión llegara la acomodo encima de ella acabando la ilusión. Jean volvió a acomodar sus dedos en la sien del mayor. El peliplateado no aguantó, se echó a correr entre los árboles y no se había percatado de una rama cayendo entre la hojarasca con sus manos en la cara se echó a llorar a moco tendido. Se había quedado dormido.

Fue él tacto de Jean la que le había despertado por la posición del sol había paso mucho tiempo

-¿Estas bien?

Peter negó- no- se abrazó a la telépata.

Un poco más de llanto Peter expreso- ¿Y Logan?

-una vez que hice mi magia se fue corriendo, al parecer tenía que despejar muchas cosas de su mente.

"Lo he perdido"

-No te preocupes le puse entre sus recuerdo que si no encontraba lo que buscaba podía ir a la mansión Xavier, no tuve tiempo de implementarte en sus recu...

-No.

-¿No?

-Es mejor, enserio.

-Bueno si tú lo dices...

Tres días para enamorar a principe

Después de un mes de lo ocurrido Logan había llegado a la mansión Xavier, el hombre sin cabellera le saludo y lo presento como un estudiante más a pesar de su edad tenía mucho que aprender.

A Peter se le aceleró el corazón durante ese mes trato de buscar rastros del mayor pero no pudo, era más difícil ahora y el mayor al ver al peliplateado había movido su nariz de esa forma tan curiosa y lo pasó de largo. No obstante cuando vio a la pelirroja sin pensarlo ya le tomaba del cabello, por lo que el peliplateado alcanzaba a escuchar le estaba alagando. Incluso veía ese moviente que hacía con la nariz cuando un aroma le agradaba. Trato de acercarse al Lobo nuevamente sin usar su ventaja de haberlo conocido antes, no será que lo tome mal, y que el que terminara siendo el villano del cuento fuera Peter.

Y fue más complicado de lo que creyó Logan le rechazaba cada que podía tenía la sensación de que Logan sentía asco por él, apenas le tocaba Logan le empujaba y al verle fruncir el ceño sabía que odiaba su esencia, pero seguiría insistiendo.

Peter y Logan los separaba una pared de ladrillos y cemento, por lo que no era extraño que Peter pudiera escuchar lo que pasaba al otro lado. Conforme los recuerdos de Logan llegaban una gama de dolores llegaron al cuerpo del mayor explosiones, balas, granadas, cañones, gente muerta de muchos colores y muchas edades. Mucho dolor, ignoraba que su vida fuera un asco era doloroso, pero era su historia al fin de cuentas. Por lo que una parte de él dejaba que las pesadillas llegarán. No obstante a veces era despertado de una bofetada o una toalla mojada o el golpe con un pastel y el sueño desaparecía en cambio el aroma de Peter se hacía presente. No podía explicarle a Charles lo ocurrido pero podía desquitarse en los entrenamientos donde Peter parecía divertirse mucho. Peter creía avanzar de cierta manera unas veces.

Y otras se encerraba en su cuarto y lloraba de la frustración de no tener nuevamente el cuerpo de Logan encima de él, le amaba, pero también dolía "es mi culpa, debí haberle dicho antes, debí haberle dicho a Charles en su momento, debí haberme encariñado menos, debí haberme fijado en otra persona, debí decirle a Erik que era mi padre, pero ya es tarde". Nada era como antes podría ser peor.

Peter no sabía que Jean también estaba frustrada, quería estar con Scott pero el estúpido de Logan siempre estaba ahí haciéndose la víctima, le molestaba saberlo todo pero no era obligación suya delatar lo de Peter; dejaba pasar las cosas porque Logan necesitaba ayuda.

Estaba enterada de que ese hombre era una maraña de recuerdos la guerra civil, de las guerras mundiales, la batalla en cuba, Vietnam, era pura violencia sospechaba que lo único bueno que le había pasado en la vida era Peter y pos sus mismos monstruos le estaba alejando.

Caminando por todas partes y ninguna se topó a Jean caminando con Logan este le había pedido que le ayudara con las terapias ya que se negaba a que Charles le tocara la cabeza. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que había pasado, Logan había besado a Jean, y Jean había visto a Peter en el umbral. Era tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que Jean había gritado su nombre y que había alejado a Logan con una bofetada, pero nunca lo sabría.

Peter no quería llegar a su cuarto, le había prometido a Ororo aquella tarde escuchar lo nuevo de Village People. Y no tenía ganas de nada por lo que se fue a esconder en el lugar que menos sería encontrado "El cuarto de entrenamiento".

Se quedó un rato llorando hasta quedar dormido, lo cual era muy común en esos días.

.

-¿Peter?

-eh- se froto los ojos- Raven, eres tú.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Nada.

Esto le sacó una sonrisa a la mujer de cabellos de fuego- El gran Quicksilver esta mudo, vaya esto es novedad- Se sentó a lado de este.

-¿Por qué seré tan cobarde? Digo podría decirle todo pero no me armo de valor y... una parte de mi quiere decirle todo y otra simplemente se calla porque, no sería justo. No lo merezco y a la vez sí, no sé si me explique.

Raven logro entender parte del mensaje por lo que lo primero que hizo fue sacar su celular y llamar a una persona- Bueno... ¿Podemos vernos hoy donde siempre?... 12:30.... De acuerdo... Adiós.

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con Erik- Peter solo pudo abrir los ojos como plato- vamos se nos hará tarde.

.

Era un bar algo modesto, no tan estrafalario cómodo y sobre todo discreto.

Magneto ya se encontraba en una mesa de fondo sentado con un Wiskey en las rocas, Raven acompañada de Peter se sentaron donde mismo, el mesero había llegado poco después pidiendo sus bebidas.

-¿Qué querías contarme?

El cleptómano jugaba con sus dedos y fue cuando de un codazo Raven le hizo reaccionar. Lo de Wolverine fue reciente quizá y ahora un clavo podría sacar otro clavo, pero no sabía como empezar.

-¿he? ¿Ya aprendiste Karate?- Raven le había dado un puntapié por debajo de la mesa. Esto produjo que ladeara su cabeza, los ojos de la mutante daban miedo cuando de imponer se trataba- bueno, voy, no es fácil.

Esto estaba frustrando al magnético- si lo que querías era traerme un desertor, hubieras llamado a Pyro o a Tunderbird para esto- Levantándose de la mesa.

-Erik espera, es importante, te aseguro que si no lo fuera no te hubiera llamado, por favor.

\- Magda Maximoff- dijo secamente el peliplateado- ¿conoces a Magda Maximoff?

Esperaba cualquier otra pregunta pero aquella le consternó, no era una pregunta que se diera para reclutar mutantes -¿Qué con ella?

-Mi madre es Magda Maximoff y el día que pasó lo del presidente, mi madre me habló de ti.

Aún quedaba algo de Wiskey en el vaso de Magneto, lo tomo de un solo trago.

Las hermanas de la sirena

5 años después

Peter ya llevaba rato en la hermandad de los mutantes, su trabajo era buscar mutantes y aliarlos al bando de su padre antes de que los X-men lo hicieran. Raven le hacía de doble agente para Magneto, Charles era muy piadoso con ella como para leerle la mente.

En el transcurso de estos conoció a Wanda y Lorna, hermanas suyas también de diferentes madres. La madre de Wanda había muerto en un ataque terrorista y a Lorna sus padres adoptivos le habían sacado de la casa cuando comenzó a manifestar sus poderes. Al conocerlas río a sus adentros no dudaba que en el futuro encontrara más hermanos por ahí pululando. Pero le agradaba sus hermanas eran amables y a ellas les tuvo la confianza de contarles acerca de Logan y su supuesto amorío cuando él estaba en su etapa Arma X.

"Es gracioso que el Arma X fuera bueno, amable, tierno y desinteresado; mientras el Logan de verdad fuera una verdadera bestia"

Frente al espejo cuando se cambiaba veía aquellas tres cicatrices simétricas. Las cuales le causaban un hermoso dolor, un divertido sufrimiento. No debía haberse enamorado, no del falso Logan. Pero lo hizo, esa fue su perdición.

Los tres: Peter y Wanda de 27 con Lorna de 24, no les importaba lo que les dijeran los demás mutantes tenían una nexo inconsciente, solían dormirse juntos, comer juntos e ir a buscar mutantes juntos. El lugar al que habían optado como hogar era una isla de nombre Genosha, no había más de 300 mutantes todos felices.

.

Para aquel entonces Charles y Erik habían tenido sus roces cortando cualquier lazo de amistad o lo que sea que se llamaba lo que tenían. Ya no estaba apocalipsis, ya no estaban los centinelas, pero el humano seguía siendo cruel. Se estaba escuchando de un grupo de humanos los cuales mataban a mutantes indefinidamente de si fueran buenos o malos.

Erik con sus hijos habían visto algo terrorífico dos niños de no más de diez años muertos de una forma deplorable. Aquel grupo de humanos no podía salirse con la suya. Mystic que también se había salido de la mansión, se había introducido al grupo de humanos. Los iban a emboscar ahora que tenían la guardia baja.

El ataque comenzó.

Lo que no contaban era que los X-men iban a estar presentes haciendo exactamente lo mismo pero a diferencia de La hermandad los X-men iban a buscar pruebas y mandarlos a la justicia como la ley manda. El conflicto paso.

-¡Peter!- Era Wanda, quien había sacado un cuchillo de color negro- ten se llama carbodium, con esto Logan no se puede regenerar, úsalo con cautela.

Que le estaba queriendo decir ¿Qué le matará? No importaban los años, ni lo mucho que le hiriera la actitud tosca del mayor, no iba a lastimarle, no iba a matarle. Entre todo el caos Sapo había saltado sobre Jean, Ciclope se encontraba luchando contra Polaris, por lo que quien fue al rescate de la pelirroja fue Logan, a pesar de los años seguía amándole, aunque no fuera para él.

La lucha interna del pelíplateado no le permitió escuchar a su padre quien le indicaba que no dejara que corrieran los de la organización de los purificadores y huyeran. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Peter no había podido hacer nada con la daga, con Logan, Jean, Erik, el rostro de Wanda, la preocupación de Lorna, la mirada hiriente de Ororo y Kurt.

No tardó en ser reprimido por su padre. Sus hermanas no le habían dicho nada al respecto comprendían de cierta manera. Wanda se sintió mal por la petición que le había hecho, a pesar de todo seguía queriendo a Logan. En medio del regaño con las lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos, así que espero que su papá se desahogara. El velocista aquella noche valiéndose de su mutación había llegado a la mansión, todos estaban cansados aquel día había sido muy largo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba caminando lento rumbo al cuarto de Logan, se encontró a Jean y Scott muy juntos curándose las heridas; riendo. ¿Qué había pasado?, todo era tan diferente antes no eran solo Jean y Scott, eran todos curándose las heridas en el mismo cuarto tratado de retroalimentar la batalla ¿Dónde estaba Kurt?, ¿Dónde estaba Ororo? Y sobre todo...

A lo poco se acercó Logan preguntando si todo estaba bien, el semblante de Scott y Jean cambió.

-Ya la ayudaste, muchas gracias, pero fuera de las misiones no te quiero cerca de ella, ¿Entiendes?

El lobo fue frustrado a su cuarto, fue en ese momento que Peter logró entrar al cuarto del mayor y ocultándose debajo de la cama. El corazón se le aceleraba y con ello la incomodidad de su bolsillo trasero "la daga de carbodium" pensó. ¿Podría acabar con aquello ahora?, ¿podría dejar de sufrir?, ¿podría arrancarse él dolor de una vez por todo?, ¿y si mejor me mato yo?

El lobezno había optado por quitarse la polera, dejarla en la silla que usaba de closet (un muy reducido closet), cambiarla por una más fresca, una vez sentado en la cama

-Sal de donde quiera que estés Peter

Los ojos del menor se ensancharon rompiéndole del trance, dejo la daga debajo de la cama para verse amigable salió de entre los pies del castaño -Perdón mi padre se enojó conmigo, pensé que era un buen lugar para esconderme ¿me prestas una camisa?- sus 27 años no le servían de nada, tomo la misma polera sucia de lo que antes era la Antigua Arma X, seguía siendo un niño donde sea que se le viese.

No contaba con que tenía la misma camisa que en el combate, al descubrirse el torso el lobezno aprecio las tres garras.

-¿Y eso?- "cómo puedo estar tan idiota" le dio la espalda al mayor frunciendo el ceño.

-oh me lo hice con... un trinchete.

-claro un trinchete.

Con ello quedaron cómodamente en silencio, Peter se había tomado el tiempo para cambiarse, Logan quien se había tumbado en su cama miro de reojo a Peter era atractivo no obstante no era una mujer, no podría estar con un hombre con mas que quisiese.

Después de un rato en silencio Peter externo- ¿Y cómo te ha ido con Jean?

El aludido refunfuño- No es algo que te importe.

-Mal.

-¿hijo de tu...?

-¿Me puedo quedar?- El de ojos castaños había sonreído.

La cueva era cómoda porque siempre dormía encima de Logan y a este no le importaba, esta vez Logan había optado por ponerse una pantalonera y una cobija e irse a la sala. Peter se había quedado en su cuarto, y pudo oler su esencia una vez más provocándole una erección. Algo que hace mucho no tenía, digo no es como si fuera posible cuando dos mujeres duermen contigo. Y se dio el lujo de consentirse.

En la madrugada que Logan llegó a su cuarto encontró la cama tendida y una barra de chocolate encima. No era por desconfiar, había observado todo su cuarto. Además de su camisa faltante, el aroma a semen inundaba el cuarto. No supo cómo reaccionar a ello.

.

Jean había visto la estela plateada salir del cuarto de Logan en la madrugada. Por lo que fue al cuarto del susodicho después de su acostumbrada caminata matutina.

-¿Peter ya te dijo?

-¿Decir qué?

-Qué fue él quien te encontró en Canadá. Me había pedido no decirte nada pero ya estoy harta de tu comportamiento.

-¿Pero, en mis recuerdos estas tú?

-Claro que estoy, fui quien te regreso los recuerdos, pero quien realmente estuvo ahí para ti fue Peter, no yo.

La mujer se fue después.

.

Estaba triste, no importa lo que hiciera el siempre estaría enamorado de Logan y Logan siempre estaría enamorado de Jean. Regreso a Genosha, sus hermanas le estaban esperando Peter les había contado la forma en la que Logan le había tratado se sentía tan indefenso.

En la noche en el cuarto de sus hermanas Peter había decidido no quitarse ninguna prenda de las que cargaba consigo, en especial la polera sudada, la olisqueo en llantos. No obstante en el cajón más profundo había guardado la daga

-Estúpido Logan hundiendo su rostro en sus manos- Wanda colérica del trato injusto de Logan hacía Peter, iba a matarle.

La daga

Por otra parte Logan estaba muy consternado con la nueva información. Al ver las garras en el costado debería de haberse dado cuenta ¿Cuál fue su pasado?, De a poco todo comenzó a tener sentido el aroma, las garras, las bromas, la risa de Peter, era un estúpido. Había pensado en la ayuda de Charles, ya que de ciertos años en adelante Jean se había negado a darle terapias, no obstante fue ella quien había abierto la caja de Pandora. Le busco por la biblioteca y el cuarto de entrenamiento, les encontró en el gran patio en los brazos de Scott al parecer tratando de despabilarse de lo ocurrido con Logan. La pareja vio con enojo al Lobezno.

-¿Qué quieres?- era Scott el poco tacto.

\- Vengo en paz en serio- mirando a la telépata- Jean puede comprobarlo.

Jean entrecerró los ojos- ¿te creeré?

-Es por Peter.

Scott hablo por lo bajo- ¿Qué tiene que ver el traidor en todo esto?- Logan apretó los dientes ¿Cómo era posible que estos siendo sus amigos le trataran de esta manera?, él no era bueno con el mocoso pero ellos se la pasaban riendo de cosas banales, iban al cine juntos y cantaban las mismas canciones, ahora solo era "el traidor" ¿Qué clase de hipocresía era ella?

-Jean te lo pido, tienes que ayudarme, eres la única que puede hacerlo.

La mujer suspiro, se separó de los brazos de su amado- bueno, pero no me toques.

Ella puso sus manos, tratando de destapar los recuerdos de Logan. Jean no trato de ser sutil ni siquiera había querido serlo por lo que le entrego todo los recuerdos de golpe.

.

Era pasado medio día en Genosha ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Quicksilver se había despertado a la par que Polaris, sentía calor del lado izquierdo ¿y el derecho? La bruja Escarlata no estaba, el cuchillo tampoco.

.

El día era soleado, reluciente, cálido, para Logan todo lo contrario. Podría estar orgulloso de saberse todo el jardín de la escuela y aquella tarde se sentía desorientado.

"¡hey grandulón ten cuidado!"

Como pistolero que desprendía sangre por las paredes de México, entre árbol y árbol de roble iba desangrándose y como por arte de magia se transformaban en arces rojos. Y con ello la escena de un niño peliplateado jugueteando por ahí con un lobo gris, muy grande con las garras de fuera y los colmillos salientes. Entre las miradas borrosas y la punzante voz del niño

"Baja eso", "así no bobo", "olvídalo", "te quiero Wolverine ¿tú me quieres?"

Logan sentía miedo de aquella bestia no obstante el chico peliplateado se divertía con él, ¿Por qué estaría con eso?, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba enfrente del Lago Alkali, el peso de su cuerpo le hizo caer de rodillas tomando un poco de agua para limpiarse el rostro. Viendo las gotas caer en el agua, las ondas tomando forma lo vio:

Aquél lobo era él y ¿Y el niño?, no era otro sino Peter. Y sus ojos tuvieron pánico ¿cómo pudo haber lastimado a alguien que solo buscaba amor?, ¿Cómo pudo lastimarse tanto cuando él solo buscaba amor?, era un idiota el más grande de todos.

-Peter, lo lamento tanto- se dijo a sí mismo una vez que la ilusión se había acabado, los arces volvían a ser robles y el lago Alcali volvían a ser aquella pileta en la escuela Xavier.

La tarde se había consumido dando a relucir los colores característicos del atardecer de repente un destello plateado se vio por la maleza de los árboles "¿Peter?", su nariz casi le traiciona no era el mismo olor que él de Peter, pero tenía algo de la esencia de él. No tardó en encontrarle.

-¿Pe...?- una fuerza le había hecho estrellarse con un árbol.

-No tienes derecho a decir ni su nombre- Los ojos como la cabeza del Lobezno orbitaban- Peter es la persona más amable y desinteresada que conozco aunque no lo parezca- le había hecho chocar con otro árbol- ¿y tú no lo mereces?- le estrelló en el suelo.

-¡Perdón!- se excusó- no lo merezco.

Usando su magia balanceo la daga frente suyo- muy tarde.

"Es lo mejor" el castaño cerro los ojos.

"Es lo mejor" Wanda arremeto lo más rápido que pudo, rumbo él pecho de Wolverine.

"Es lo mejor" Era Peter llegando a tiempo por primera vez.

Espuma de mar

¿Cómo para qué?

Wanda respiro profundo, cubriendo su boca con sus mano a punto de llorar, iba a ir rumbo a Peter pero la mano en su hombro de la pelíverde le había negado con la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?

"la voz de Peter"

-ahora sí- le había tomado de las mejillas con ternura, Quicksilver no se lo podía creer estaba pasando y no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente.

-¿Esto no es un sueño?

Logan negó esbozando una sonrisa queriendo contener las lágrimas que caían en él rostro de menor.

Peter sonreía con un hilo de sangre saliendo de la comisura de los labios.

-no, no, no-la daga había atravesado la espalda y con ello el corazón.

.

Una mañana un profesor de historia se levantó un poco diferente, algo optimista. Estaba feliz de no haber despertado en china entre todos los centinelas, estaba feliz porque todo lucía con naturalidad, y sobre todo estaba feliz porque al fin viviría en paz con la persona que amaba aquella de hermosos ojos castaños, pelo plateado, sonrisa angelical y sobre todo el progenitor de su futura hija.

**Author's Note:**

> Había leído por ahí una versión de la bella durmiente con Logan y Peter. Quise realizar mi propia versión de la sirenita. Espero y les guste.


End file.
